poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Summer Wars
''Pooh's Adventures of Summer Wars ''is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney Crossover to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Kenji Koiso (Ryunosuke Kamiki) is a young student at Kuonji High School with a gift in mathematics and a part-time moderator in the massive computer-simulated virtual reality world OZ along with his friend Takashi Sakuma (Takahiro Yokokawa). Invited by fellow Kuonji student Natsuki Shinohara (Nanami Sakuraba) to participate in the 90th birthday of her great-grandmother Sakae Jinnouchi (Sumiko Fuji), Kenji travels with her to Sakae's estate in Ueda. While there, Natsuki introduces Kenji as her fiancé to Sakae, surprising them both. Kenji meets several of Natsuki's relatives and discovers that the Jinnouchis are descendants of a samurai who challenged the Tokugawa clan in 1615. He also meets Wabisuke Jinnouchi (Ayumu Saitō), Natsuki's half-granduncle and a computer expert who has been living in the United States since stealing the family's fortunes 10 years ago. Kenji receives an e-mail with a mathematical code and cracks it. Love Machine, an artificial intelligence written by Wabisuke, uses Kenji's account and his avatar to hack the infrastructure, causing widespread damage. Kenji, Natsuki's cousin Kazuma Ikezawa (Mitsuki Tanimura) and Sakuma confront Love Machine. Love Machine defeats Kazuma's avatar King Kazma and continues to consume accounts in the OZ mainframe, creating catastrophic traffic congestions and disabling electrical devices. Two of Sakae's relatives—Rika (Sakiko Tamagawa) and Shota Jinnouchi (Yutaka Shimizu)—discover Kenji's involvement. Shota arrests Kenji, but Natsuki has them return to the estate due to the ongoing traffic congestions. Recognizing the situation as akin to war, Sakae calls her associates in important positions in Japan's society and her relatives who work in emergency services. She encourages them to work their hardest to reduce the potential chaos and damage that will occur. Kenji is able to return control of the mainframe to the moderators and engineers. Wabisuke reveals that he wrote Love Machine, and sold the program to the United States Armed Forces for a test run. After an argument with Sakae, Wabisuke leaves the estate. Sakae later encourages Kenji to take care of Natsuki during a Hanafuda ( Koi-Koi ) match. The next morning, Kenji and the Jinnouchis run to Sakae's bedside and find that she has died. Her youngest son Mansaku (Tadashi Nakamura) reveals she had angina, and that Love Machine had deactivated her heart monitor. Kenji, Sakuma, and most of the Jinnouchis initiate a plan to defeat Love Machine using a supercomputer with ice blocks as a coolant, while Natsuki and the others prepare a funeral for Sakae. Kenji, along with Sakuma and the others, capture Love Machine, but Shota carries the ice blocks to Sakae's body, causing the supercomputer to overheat. Love Machine consumes King Kazma and redirects the Arawashi Asteroid Probe onto a collision course with a nuclear power plant. At the same time, Natsuki discovers a will left by Sakae before reuniting with Kenji and the rest of the group. Natsuki has Wabisuke return home before the family reads Sakae's will, asking them to bring Wabisuke back to their lives. Realizing that Love Machine sees everything as a game, Kenji has the Jinnouchis confront Love Machine to play Koi-Koi in OZ's casino world, wagering their accounts in a desperate attempt to stop Love Machine. Natsuki wins several rounds, but gets distracted and nearly loses her "winnings". However, OZ users worldwide enter their own accounts into the wager on Natsuki's side, which also prompts the guardian programs of OZ—the blue and red whales known as John and Yoko—to give Natsuki their approval. Natsuki wagers the 150 million avatars given to her in a single hand and critically damages Love Machine, prompting the artificial intelligence to redirect the Arawashi towards Sakae's estate. Kenji attempts to break into the probe's GPS, while Wabisuke distracts Love Machine by disabling its defenses. After being revived and assisted by several of the Jinnouchi family's avatars, King Kazma destroys Love Machine, and Kenji activates the GPS code to redirect the Arawashi away from the estate. The satellite's impact destroys the estate's entrance and causes a geyser to erupt. In the aftermath, the Jinnouchi family, celebrating their victory as well as Sakae's birthday, has Natsuki kiss Kenji after confessing their love to each other. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Hiro, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin are guest starring in this film. * This film will reveals Hiro is friends with the Jinnouchi family. * Summer Wars was released in theaters in 2010 as well as Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue was released on DVD, while My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Series 1 first aired as well as Thomas & Friends: Series 13 and 14 and also Fantasia and Fantasia 2000 were both re-released on DVD and Blu-ray. However Winnie the Pooh, Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels and Summer Wars were all released on DVD in 2011 as well as Thomas & Friends: Series 15 and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Series 2 first aired. * Both first three Pokémon films and Summer Wars were released by Warner Bros. Pictures. * Due to the real film's adult content, some bits of this film are censored. * Hiro will be joining Pooh's Adventures Team at the end of he film which will be called Masters of the 100 Acre Team. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh/Anime films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Censored films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Adult films